1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to client-server networks and, more particularly, to systems and methods that provide mechanisms for attracting users to a site on a network.
2. Description of Related Art
Today, many operators of web sites on the Internet use animated images, such as animated Graphic Interchange Format (GIF) images, in web pages to make the web pages more dynamic and visually appealing to users. The philosophy is that if the web pages are visually appealing, then the users will visit the web site often.
There are disadvantages, however, to using animated images. For example, if a user visits a site regularly, the user quickly begins to ignore the animated images. In other words, although animated images can make web pages more appealing to users initially, they typically do not entice the users to return to the web page.
With many web sites, it would be desirable to have users access the web site frequently. Online businesses, for example, would benefit from having users (i.e., customers) return to their web site on a regular basis. Additionally, web sites that display advertisements can obtain more revenue from their advertisers if users regularly visit the web sites.
As a result, there exists a need for mechanisms that entice users to return to a web site on a regular basis.